1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuator driving circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
An ink jet printer is provided with an ink jet print head. In one type of the ink jet printer, the ink jet print head is formed form piezoelectric material. The print head is provided with a plurality of side walls for defining a plurality of ink chambers. Each ink chamber is filled with ink. A nozzle is provided in fluid communication with each ink chamber. Each side wall serves as an actuator. That is, when the side wall is applied with a drive voltage, the side wall is bent, thereby changing the volume of the corresponding ink chamber. Due to the change in the ink chamber volume, an ink droplet is ejected from the ink chamber through the corresponding nozzle. The thus ejected ink droplet will form characters and images on a sheet of paper.